


brush, brush, kiss!

by hyuckmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmin/pseuds/hyuckmin
Summary: renjun practices face painting on jaemin but jaemin can't go without kiss breaks.





	brush, brush, kiss!

Doe-like eyes, filled with waves of admiration stared up into the older boys face which was tight with concentration. They took note of how his tongue poked out of the corner of his lips ever so slightly, the way his eyes followed the tip of his paintbrush as it made its stroke in a soft purple. Jaemin enjoyed the view, he enjoyed everything in this moment, the way he could comfortably stare at the beautiful boy in front of him, how said boy stood in between his legs with a hand on Jaemin’s chin and the other painting the outline of his drawing over the sides of his face.

“Stay still,” Renjun softly mumbled, lips barely moving with the words.

Those words had been on repeat like a broken record over the past few minutes, Jaemin didn’t realize but the little artist in front of him was painfully aware of how much he was moving. Despite only staring, his lips continuously jutted out into a pout, the corners of them twitching as he repressed a smile, and eyebrows raising in the smallest of ways. The movements may be insignificant, but as a perfectionist when it came to his art, Renjun hated them.

“Renjun,” Jaemin whined lowly, wiggling around slightly in his seat.

The tone said everything, and even if it had not, the way Jaemin bored holes into his lips made Renjun clue into what he wanted. It was like this everytime Renjun painted his face for practice, he was able to get a few good paint strokes in before his model began to shift in impatience, pouting and whining how he wasn’t able to go on for much longer. It seemed like a life or death situation, and in Jaemin’s eyes it practically was such, but all he wished for was a kiss.

Jaemin has always been affectionate, he fell in love with holding Renjun, whether it was him as a whole, his hand, or having an arm wrapped around him comfortably, he loved it. He doesn’t know why the feeling of having his fingers slotted so perfectly next to his lovers smaller ones was so amazing, but it was. It filled him with delight, and everytime he was able to feel Renjun’s skin against his own, fireworks filled with butterflies ignited inside his stomach and gave him an indescribable feeling.

“Brush,” Renjun said, dragging the bristles of his brush overtop of Jaemin’s browbone with perfect precision, coloring the soft skin with a purple face paint.

In his seat, the younger began to bounce his legs in excitement. As much as he adored being able to admire the masterpiece in which was his boyfriends perfectly set features, he hated being so close to him without being able to press his lips against the soft pink ones he carefully traced over with his eyes a million times. It was humorous to Renjun, how excited he could get just from knowing he’d get a kiss soon, and he hated to admit that his heart sped up in excitement just as much.

“Brush.”

This time, Renjun watched as the seated teen quickly swiped over his lower lip with his tongue before saying, “Brush.”

A hand found its way on his waist, fingers tapping against the belt loop of his jeans excitedly. Jaemin’s twitching lips now spread into his famous, soft and bright smile. 

“Kiss.”

Renjun’s paintbrush slipped out of his hands swiftly, the jolt of his body being pulled forward and downwards shocking him enough to let go. His breath hitched in his throat before his lips were soon carefully met with Jaemin’s, soft skin pressed against each other. Renjun slowly tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He could feel the way the boy smiled against his mouth, happy to finally be expressing the affection he was bottling up in his seat. 

Soft and small hands cup Jaemin’s jaw carefully, their lips moving in perfect sync once more before pulling away. Breathlessly pressing their foreheads together, the pruple paint that covered Jaemin’s forehead rubbing off onto the one against his, Renjun’s own skin staining with the pigmentation. Jaemin brought his empty hand up to slide it over top of the one which was on his face, his fingers wiggling slightly in between the others, just where he loves them to be. Their noses brush gently against each others, both of their brown eyes gazing into each other.

With a smile on his face, Jaemin released a small laugh and began to pepper soft kisses against the smaller boys face. He placed his lips everywhere, from the corner to his lips, up to the apple of his cheeks which were exceptionally rosy now, over the bridge of his perfectly shaped nose and on his forehead.

“You’re gonna mess up your paint!” Renjun said, pulling away quickly, straightening up his back and staring down at the flirty boy with a glare.

“I just want to kiss you!”

Renjun gave him a disappointed look and shook his head slightly, his lips curling up into a small smile, “You got your kiss, now go back to sitting still, I’m not even close to being done.”

Jaemin laughed once more, the bossy tone he had been ordered in barely affected him in the way it was most likely intended to. Instead, he found it cute how quick the boy could change after such a warm moment. Doing as he was told, he adjusted himself in his seat and tilted his head just as he knows Renjun likes, repeating the way his eyes carefully follow every little movement he makes and admiring them as if they’re just as beautiful and stunning to him as the first time he had seen them.

When Jaemin felt the soft, wet bristles covered in lilac paint reach his face, he let out a hum.

“What now?” Renjun huffed, shoulders sloops and his right hand pulling away from his canvas as his eyes fell into an unamused stare.

“I love you.”

Renjun’s face quickly softened, eyebrows pulling away from each other, and his lips spreading wide with the three words that entered his ears like a soft melody. He couldn’t help himself, the strong urge to kiss his boyfriend again pulled him down, and brought his own lips against Jaemin’s, as they had done only a few moments before. He stopped caring about the wet paint that layered a part of Jaemin’s face, kissing him passionately, a soft shade of purple paint transferring from his lovers cheeks to his. This time though, the kiss was short, Renjun pulled away quickly and dissolves into a small fit of happy giggles, the younger shortly following suit.

“I love you more,” he replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this randomly idk hsuiefhiue it was written really quickly so i hope it's alright!
> 
> twt: @jisunigs  
> cc: curouscat.me/G_Gsungs


End file.
